Change of Heart
by Asanra
Summary: This is the story of two people`s attempt to be accepted for who they are and who they love. Age barriers nor marriages won`t stop this couple from their journey for true love and understanding. This is their story (Gohan/Marron)
1. Beginning

Authors Note: Hey there, beautiful people

Authors Note: Hey there, beautiful people. Well, here I am and here's my story. It's Gohan/Marron, obviously and it's going to be told from Gohan's POV. I am redoing this chapter (and possibly the rest of them as well), since I have noticed some typos and other things I would like to fix. I hope you all enjoy it and please review! Thanks!!

I sat on top of my desk as the new students situated themselves. By the looks of them, the majority of them were fresh from high school and the rest were in their late thirties. It was going to be a typical, boring semester.

I glanced at the clock and decided to start. Standing up, I caught some of the student's attention and they quieted down a bit. "Welcome to English 203. I am Mr. Son and you will be spending the nest nine weeks in here with me. The primary focus of this class is developing further on basic writing skills and the idea of the 'thesis.' "

Some students raised their eyebrows and some just stared at me blankly; no new reactions there. I opened my mouth to continue when the door opened and another student entered the room along with a billowing gust of wind and snow.

The young girl walked in, brushed the snow off her jacket and sat down in the back quickly. She looked up at me through light-framed sunglasses and smiled weakly. A barely audible "Sorry, won't happen again" floated up from the recesses of her snow jacket.

I nodded and decided to continue. "We will also cover your general essay writing skills as well as literature. There will be homework and projects, so if you're not up to it, I suggest you find a new course as soon as you can."

The rest of the two and a half hours went on as planned, with me going over the class syllabus for the semester and finally handing out the coursework for the night, earning sighs of dissatisfaction.

The newer student intrigued me though; she had not yet removed her sunglasses and began looking over the paper with, from what I could see, interest.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her table. "Do you have any questions about the assignment?" She looked up and I could spot a shade of blue from behind her glasses.

"Umm… no. But thanks. It seems pretty straightforward." She paused. "Sorry I was late… I'm sorta new in town and had a hard time finding the place" Her voice was gentle, but had a large amount of confidence in it. It was also almost familiar.

"You always wear sunglasses in snowstorms?" I couldn't help it; it was one of my pet peeves.

She smiled and removed her glasses, revealing a set of cerulean eyes. "That better?"

My arm buckled and I nearly fell over it onto her desk. Unless I was mistaken… "What's your name again? I missed it."

"That's because I didn't give it." She smiled and began to fiddle with her hair, which was pulled back into a long golden ponytail. "It's Maz. Marron, whatever you find easier to remember." She narrowed her eyes slightly and I was sure she remembered me.

"Gohan?"

I nodded before looking around. The class was still working on their homework but I was sure they weren't so into the work to refuse eavesdropping.

"It's 6:45, so why don't we wrap it up and I will see you guys later. Unless you all decide to drop the course, and I hope you don't, I'll see most of you on Thursday." The class slowly filtered back into the snowstorm, with most of the boys giving Marron interested glances.

She looked great; I hadn't seen her in nearly two years… since her wedding with Trunks. Not like that was a subject I should bring up; the poor girl had had enough hardship without my help.

She glanced up at me and somehow I knew that she really had no one to keep her company. Had she left everything and moved where she wouldn't know anyone?

"Hey, there's a coffee place not far from here. You wanna go grab a mocha or something?"

She smiled before grabbing her bag and standing up. "Sure, but am I really that pathetic?" She smirked. She must have expected an untruthful answer, so she waved it off with the whoosh of a delicately manicured hand. "Let's go; I'll follow you."

We walked out to the parking lot and I waited for her to climb into a small pickup before I turned on my Jeep and put on my seat belt. I cranked up the heater and pulled out of the icy parking lot.

She followed me to the small café and pulled a pink jacket around her body before getting out of the car and following me inside.

Once we had escaped the blinding winds of the winter street, we sat down at a table and got to talking.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first." I smirked over my latte while she sipped her iced mocha. Why iced? I'll never know. Looking her over, I realized for the first time that she really didn't look anything like she used to.

Her hair had grown quite a lot and her once full figure from high school was now slender with just the right curves. She was wearing a black tank top under her jacket and faded blue jeans with black boots of some sort.

She must have felt me looking at her, because she blushed and looked at her cup. "I'm a little different than I was… but I guess I had to change."

"So… why did you move here, exactly…? There's not a whole lot to do here." As soon as the words left my mouth, I wished I could take them back.

She raised an eyebrow. "Trunks, mostly. I needed to get out of the Capsule Corp-run city. I needed to get away from everything I knew."

Her divorce had been more or less publicized, thanks to Trunks popularity in the public view. She could have easily taken all he had worked for, had she not been a better type of person.

I heard most of the news from my mother and Goten, who had always been very close to Maz. He seemed to think that their divorce was the product of bad communications and not Trunks being disloyal to his wife.

Whatever the case was, Marron had been the adult in the situation and left the city as soon as she could, making sure to tell no one where she was headed except for a few select friends who included my daughter (who was sworn to secrecy, I'm sure, and I would ask her about it later).

"I could have stayed, I suppose. Bulma and Bura still tried to talk to me… but I think I mastered the art of not answering my phone." Marron looked determinedly into her coffee cup. "I couldn't stay though." She sighed "I had to move on"."

And that was how my relationship with Marron Chestnut began. She had no regrets, but many aspirations and twice as many hopes. She was so much more than she once was and now that I was older, I could finally see that.

Author's Note: Ok, that was all for chapter one. I should mention, though, that Marron is half-android (like in the show) and Gohan is half Saiyjin… everyone is pretty much the same as in the show. Ummm, Marron is 20, Gohan is 32, Pan is 18, Trunks is 23, Bura is 21 and Goten is 21. Yes, I do understand the whole age thing. Yeah, I think that's it! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thanks


	2. Is this love?

Authors Note: Hey there, beautiful people

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any profits from writing this.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm working on updating this chapter as well. Hope everything seems better! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and please do so again! Grins I hope you enjoy the chapter!

I watched Marron as she delicately ran her short, manicured nails through her long blond hair. They were painted with baby pink tips and each nail had a small white star in the middle.

She looked at me and I felt a blush work over my cheeks. Marron smirked and blushed slightly more than I had. She didn't look away though.

What was I doing? Hell, I knew what I was doing: I was getting in way over my head with a girl who is best friends with my daughter. _And almost half my age_.

I mentally slapped myself. I was a married man... but still...

I rolled onto my back and looked up at the stars. Things at home hadn't been like they used to. Videl was no longer warm towards me when we both got home from work. We had both become… distant.

I heard her sigh contently next to me and I had to fight the urge to pull her into my arms. I don't even know when this all started.

How long had this been going on for now? A week? Two weeks? Oh right, a month. A whole frickin month of me and Marron doing things that couples did. Only difference is that I didn't have the balls to suck it up and tell her how I feel about her. Moreover, I knew she wouldn't make the first move. Maybe if I wasn't married, but she wouldn't let her guard down to me unless I let mine down first.

Ok, I had to suck it up. I had to do many things in one intricate move. I was risking my job, my marriage, my family, my friends, and my...heart? Yeah, that sounded good.

I rolled back over and looked at her. She was staring at the sky with a bemused smile on her face and I could tell that she was thinking something. Something that she probably didn't feel she needed to think about.

I sat up some and caught her attention. I watched her as she watched me; she looked like she had just stepped out of one of my dreams. Her eyes were large and looked like two seas of blue. Her skin was milky white as the moonlight danced upon it.

Was this love? Or was lust more appropriate? I'm sure she wouldn't be into one of my corny lines from Shakespeare or something… She would probably see it coming, me being an English major and all.

She smiled and I felt my heart stop for a moment.

I opened my mouth to confess, but stopped short. I could not do it. I don't know why; everything was perfect, right down to her smallest grin and misplaced lock of hair.

I think she sensed it because she smiled in an almost letdown way. She looked down at her flat stomach and began to mess with her belly button.

"I'm gunna let Todd pierce it Tuesday, I think." She didn't look up. "I promised him when he hired me that I would let him pierce my stomach because I wanted it done anyways."

I let my perverted mind take over for a moment as I pictured myself sucking on a small bar on her belly button. I really wanted her to get her nipples pierced, but I just don't see that happening any time soon.

"I'm nervous about piercing though." She looked up and her eyes burnt into me. "Taya told me I could pierce her belly button, so I shouldn't be nervous, but I still am."

"You've practiced though, right?" She would make a good piercer, seeing as she was damn beautiful. What was the saying? She could charm the birds out of the trees?

She nodded. "Yup, almost every night. Ketta keeps hinting at how I'm not ready though; she hates me so much!" She smirked as though she found the prospect of some girl hating her funny.

"Well, Todd is the owner and he seems to like you a lot." I mused, gaining another beautiful smile from her. I looked at my watch and sighed. It was getting late and Videl would start to wonder what was going on if I didn't show up for dinner.

We gathered the blanket and the bag of food that Marron had made before climbing into my jeep and driving her home. It had gotten a little warmer; the roads weren't slick anymore, but it was still chilly enough to justify the heater.

I walked her into her small, warm apartment and felt the smile tugging at my lips. Her home smelt of strawberries and vanilla. A small white cat looked up from her couch and she set down the basket of food on her kitchen island.

"Well thanks for a relaxing afternoon, Han. I'll give you a call tomorrow when I get home from work so you can see my naval." She walked over towards me and grinned.

She kissed me softly on my cheek and it took all the reserve that I had to resist pulling her into my arms and letting her know how I felt.

I left her apartment with a sense of hope and a little happier than I had been when I left my house earlier that afternoon.

Tomorrow, I'll tell her.

Ok, that's all for now! I hope it was good! Please please review and let me know what you thought about it! Until next time!

Cassi


	3. Perect

Authors Note: Hey there, beautiful people

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I fixed this one too!! I hope ya like it oodles! Oh yeah, this chapter is a lemon!

Also, big thanks to everyone who reviewed as well as to Aerith, my beta reader!

I stared at the wall for what seemed like forever (even though I think it was really only about five minutes). I was waiting for Marron to get here. I don't think it would be possible for her to be more excited about showing me her 'new belly button'.

I looked outside and noticed how the purple clouds had begun to form a threatening cover over my house and yard. It didn't help with worrying about Marron. She still doesn't know her way around town yet and a storm wouldn't help.

Finally, the rain started to pour in sheets and Marron arrived at my door, soaking wet, but smiling never the less. I had every intention of telling her about how I feel today and with her looking particularly tasty, it just got a bit easier.

She smiled at me and kissed me on my cheek as a greeting. "Hey Han. Have a good morning?" Was her chest always so perky?

Whoa! I mentally slapped myself! I was getting way ahead of myself. I would have to suppress all dirty thoughts about Marron and her perfectly shaped belly and her wonderful curves…Until later!

I had to clear my throat. "Fine. I was starting to worry about you though." I smiled and hugged her, inhaling that scent of hers that always seemed to drive me insane. It was a good thing Videl and Pan were out visiting the Briefs today. (Marron had confided in me that Pan was on a mission to go pick up a few of her things from Trunks house.)

"So let me see." I smirked and lifted up her shirt high enough to get a good view of her navel. It was perfect. A pink-jeweled barbell was suspended in her flesh with small pink stars dangling from the bottom of the bar.

"It didn't hurt so badly. Just nerves. I guess I'm still just a big wuss when it all comes down to it." She smiled and I let her shirt back down reluctantly. It clung to her skin due to the wetness of her clothes.

I stared down at her for a moment with a vacant expression, not knowing quite what to say or to do. She stared up into my eyes with a nervous smile. I knew what she wanted. She wanted the same thing I wanted. At least I hope that's what I saw in her perfect blue eyes.

Did I ever mention that she was, indeed, perfect? Well, she is.

I had to do it… Now or never.

I reached down and gently ran my fingers through her damp hair. She leaned into my hand as it caressed her cheek. I looked down into her eyes and I saw the fear in them. Fear of who knows what. Rejection? She wouldn't find that here with me.

I softly cupped her chin and leaned down to kiss her delicate pink lips. The first kiss. We broke apart and I kissed her again, this time she parted her lips, giving my tongue access to her mouth; to taste her like I had wanted for so long.

I opened my eyes for a split second and her eyes were closed. Again, perfect.

Marron broke the kiss and looked up at me in fear. "Gohan, I'm sorry…" She whispered. I should go…"

"Don't." I interrupted her and kissed her again, this time more passionately. She melted into my kiss and put her arms around my neck. I picked her up without breaking the kiss and carried her to the master bedroom.

I laid her down on the bed and moved over her. Her lips found mine in a heated moment. I caressed her face with one hand and with the other, I began to unbutton her still wet jeans.

She skillfully reached up and pulled my shirt over my head before I went back to tasting her mouth. After several botched attempts, I managed to get her pants undone and pull them off of her long, slender legs.

I paused and sat up, pulling her with me before I lifted her wet tank top off of her body, careful of her newly pierced navel. Then it occurred to me.

"Marron…can you, ummm…" I trailed off looking at her belly button.

She smirked shyly. "Yeah, but I have to be on top." She said it with a bit of triumph, as if I was going to have an issue with her riding me.

I smiled and resumed what I had interrupted. I kissed her neck and shoulder as she began to undo my pants with much more skill than I had displayed when I was working on hers.

Before I knew it, I was on my back and she was igniting senses in my body my wife had never bothered with. I closed my eyes and succumbed to the pleasure that she was only too willing to give me.

She trailed her tongue from behind my ear down to my chest where she playfully flicked my nipple with her tongue. I caught her glancing up at me to see my reactions perhaps before she moved to the other one and gently bit me.

I reached under her lacy winter-blue panties and began to play with the center of her pleasure, causing her to suck and nip more uncontrollably at my chest.

With my free hand, I reached behind her back and undid her bra so that I could play with her perky, pert breasts uninhibited. She was leaning so far over on me, I was able to take one of her tits in my mouth and suck hungrily.

"Gohan…" She whimpered as she involuntary began to grind against my hand. "Don't tease me!"

I couldn't hold off any longer; I slipped my erection under her panties and felt for the first time complete and utter pleasure. Marron moaned on top of me and began to gyrate her hips against mine, driving myself into her.

She was like a goddess, rocking back and forth, taking my full length into her core and squeezing her inner muscles.

She was driving me insane. I needed to have her under me, writhing in passion so I could have control and return the feeling that she was giving me. I lost my breath as she pulsated over me, moving me inside of her and back out again.

She began to breathe harder and she began to groan my name like no one had ever done before. I felt her contract around me in a passion-filled moan; she climaxed and slowly lowered her body onto me as I finished what she had started.

She breathed hard against my chest and I could feel her eye lashes against my skin. I bent my neck and kissed the crown of her head. She looked up at me with those ocean blue eyes of hers and smiled in a perfect tired manner.

I cupped her chin and kissed her one last time before I pulled myself out of her and allowed her to lie on top of me.

I lay under her for a long time, allowing the troubling thoughts I should be having float around my head, not allowing them to penetrate my bliss. I looked out the window to the backyard and smiled at the rain continued to pour. It was a perfect afternoon and one that I was not likely to forget anytime soon.

We drifted off to sleep, me and my naked Aphrodite. I can't think of a time that Videl and I had ever been so much at peace and at ease, even when we were still in high school or fresh after marriage. There had always been a sort of tension.

I dreamt soothing dreams about Marron floating over me with that beautiful smile and friendly eyes. I would have likely been content to sleep forever.

I awoke the next morning with Marron in my arms, her beautiful golden hair spread out like rays of sunlight around her head. Her milky white skin was still pressed against my own and I had a legitimate reason to smile.

But then I also had quite a problem which was starting to sink in. I had cheated on Videl… in the bed that I slept with her almost every night. Hell… in the bed that my daughter was conceived in.

Was it worth it? The risk?

Without a doubt. Marron gave me the attention in one night that I had not received in a month from my wife. She was a giver and relished in pleasures and perhaps even fetishes, from what I could tell.

I could tell that today would be a good day already.

Marron's eyes fluttered open and she wrung her arms around my neck and pulled me on top of her before kissing my neck sweetly, allowing her tongue to brush against my skin.

Yup, today would be a wonderful day indeed.

A/N: Ok, that's all for now! I hope you liked it and please review and let me know what ya think!

Cass


	4. Separation

After just the one night, I knew that I had to have Marron like that every day for the rest of my life

After just the one night, I knew that I had to have Marron like that every day for the rest of my life. I knew that I was cheating on my wife, but that no longer seemed to matter; as long as I had Marron under me or on top of me for the rest of my days, I would manage to survive life.

Maybe I would escape? But could I just leave Videl? No reason, no warning. Hah. Like it wouldn't become obvious when I started showing up everywhere with Marron. Holding her, touching her, caressing her…

I caught her looking at me and I felt my blood stop for a second. She had that effect on me like no one else ever had. She had these huge, penetrating eyes that I swear saw right through everything.

I wanted to pin her down and take her right there, but I knew Videl and Pan would be home soon and it would do no good for them to walk into the house while I was ravaging Marron.

She smirked and I stared at her like an idiot as she climbed out of bed and pulled on her still damp and clingy clothes.

She had pulled on her pants, (minus thong- it had been lost somewhere in the room, which meant it was mine, so long as I found it before my wife got home), and her bra. I couldn't take this torture.

"Marron…" I whispered.

She looked at me and smirked at my obvious need for her. She crawled over the covers and straddled me, rubbing me against her damp jeans. She bit my lip gently and let her chest rest just below eye level.

"Videl will be home soon, Han. I should really get going or at least pull on some clothes and help you clean up this mess we made." She was smirking and she loved the way I was looking at her.

Did Trunks love her like this? Did he want to tear off every article of clothing she would be wearing and simply pour himself into her again and again? How could he not? She was a goddess… In bed and out. I wanted to be inside of her for always.

What kind of idiot would just throw that away?

I pulled her down so all of her weight was on my arousal and I kissed her, feeling all of the crevices of her mouth. With the hand that was not supporting me, I felt the curves of her breasts.

She has the most perfect breasts… I decided I'm going to try to talk her into getting them pierced. Do you have any idea how much fun I could have with that?

She moaned in the back of her throat and reluctantly backed off of me. "Come on, I'll help you pick up, then I better get going. I have to work tonight and I still have homework to do."

Note to self: do not give Marron homework for class…ever again.

I hesitated as I got up. She watched me as I stood and searched for my boxers. She smirked when she glanced at my still apparent need for her. It made me incredibly self-conscious when Videl had done this, but the fact that it was Marron continued to turn me on.

It seems everything she does makes me want to claim her as my own.

After about an hour and more than necessary flirting, we had straightened the house, I had found her thong, (which I stashed in my briefcase where she couldn't find it to take it back), and she had managed to put her shirt back on, much to my disappointment.

I kissed her goodbye inside the house before she took off. About ten minutes after she left, Videl pulled into the driveway with Pan and I rushed out to help carry the few things into the house.

I kissed Videl on the cheek as she walked in the door.

"You're in a good mood, Gohan." She commented, surprised. "What did you do while we were gone? Did you get a chance to clean like I asked you to?"

I smirked. "I worked on some stuff for school. A student needed some help with a thing we're going over, so I helped her with that." I had to force the inappropriate images from my head before a part of my anatomy began to show it's interest again. "I uhhh… I cleaned the bedroom a little bit too" _After I fucked a girl 12 years younger than me in our bed_.

Videl smiled and walked into the bedroom. I stayed in the den and opened a book.

"Gohan, what did you use to clean in here? It smells different." She paused and poked her head around the corner. "Things look like they got moved around too… Were you bored while I was gone?"

I bit my lip. Yeah… It smelt like sex… but I wouldn't have described it as a bad thing… different was probably the best word to use. "Yeah, I moved things around a little bit. The room needed it, I think." _Plus I knocked some things off of your nightstand while Marron was giving me the best blow job I've ever had this morning_.

Hell, she probably didn't even remember what sex felt like, let alone the smell of it, so I don't think I had too much to worry about. We hadn't used a condom, so I didn't have to worry about her finding that, and as long as Videl stayed out of my briefcase, I think everything will be all right.

I didn't hear from Marron for a few days. Had I done something wrong? She hadn't complained when we had our little sex fest. In fact, she almost seemed more into it than I was… if that had been possible.

The weekend came and went and I was feeling completely pent up again. Not so much as a word or even an e-mail. It didn't help that I kept smelling Marron's scent on my clothes and my pillow.

I waited impatiently before my class started while the other students began to show up. I smiled as kindly as I could and tried to make small talk, but it was difficult when my eyes darted to door every time it opened.

When I had finally given up hope, the door opened and in came Marron, followed by the gust of snow and wind. I caught her eye and she smiled at me slyly. It was kind of exhilarating that we were the only keepers of our secret.

She sat down next to two young guys who were only too willing to pull out her chair for her.

The class dragged by and finally the two and a half hours were up. As the class packed their belongings, Marron took her time in gathering her things and was the last person in the room with me.

She walked up to the door with me on her heels and she allowed me to lock the latch.

"Where've you been?" It came out more like an accusation than I meant for it to. Also more throaty.

She smirked. "I could ask you the same question."

I unfurrowed my brows. "What do you mean?"

"Was I that bad?" There was a tinge of hurt and rejection in her voice.

I grabbed her arms and made her look at me. "Bad? Are you joking? I had the best sex of my life the other night! What I want to know is why you didn't come by after we had such earth shaking sex?"

She smirked. "Han… your wife is home. If I were to come by your house, first of all, it would be teasing both of us; second, I would be expected to spend time with Pan. You could have come by my apartment any day. I live alone… You know that."

She removed my hands from her arms and ran a finger down my cheek. I took her finger and put it into my mouth before sucking it hungrily. Marron watched me intently before she slowly withdrew her finger from my mouth.

I caught her mouth in my own and kissed her passionately. She allowed me to push her back up against the wall. I held her face in both of my hands as she gently ran her nails down my back. She broke the kiss and smirked at me.

"Can I come by your apartment tonight?" I whispered.


	5. Ruined plans

I stepped out of the shower, freshly shaven to find Videl sitting on the bed, staring at me expectantly

I stepped out of the shower, freshly shaven to find Videl sitting on the bed, staring at me expectantly. "Are you planning to take me out to dinner, Mister Professor?" She had not attempted to get my interests in her spare time in months… I had stopped trying shortly before Marron had moved to town.

"Hnn… Sorry Videl, I have some work I need to do with school. I need to run by a tutoring building and find out if they offer special prices for the community college, since we donate so much money."

She pouted, in what I guess would be an attempt to be cute or sexy. She failed. "You could just call. I had a really bad day and I would like it if we went out to dinner." Videl stood up and sauntered over to me. She ran her finger down my chest. "Please?"

"I… Wait, I thought you had to go out of town tonight for some meeting you had tomorrow? What happened with that?" Why should I spend my time and money on her, when I had a sexually hungry blonde waiting for me on the other side of town?

A dirty look crossed Videl's face and she folded her arms in front of her. "Flight got canceled… I guess they may reschedule me for tomorrow, but nothing for tonight. So what do you say? There's a new Mexican restaurant on the other side of town… Right over on Postal Street."

I sighed. I suppose it wouldn't hurt, so long as I still got to drive by and see Marron before and... Possibly after? I can't lie- the scandal aroused me. "Ok, we can do it, but I need to still run by the building, so let's drive separately. I can't put this off any longer" I looked at my watch: 5:47. Videl would need about an hour to get ready, twenty minutes to get there. That gave me some time to mess around before I met up with her. "Let's meet there at about 7:00, 7:15."

She brightened but still seemed to sulk somewhat. "Ok, I'll get ready and meet you there. You better show up too, mister!"

I smiled and nodded. "I will, but I'm going to get dressed and go so I can get my errands done before we eat". Before she could protest, I turned and walked over to start getting dressed and she walked back into the steamy shower.

I hopped into my jeep, turned on the heater and windshield wipers. I considered stopping to pick up flowers for Marron, but kept second guessing myself: Would she be into flowers or would she prefer something more along the lines of sexy lingerie? Maybe both? Next time… next time when my wife didn't drop last minute dinners on me.

I pulled into Marron's complex, parked around the back, locked my jeep and climbed up the stairs to her 2nd story house. The light was on in the living room and her small cat was staring at me through the window.

I knocked and was greeted by a smirking, already in her pajamas, Marron. She had probably just gotten out of the shower, as her hair was wet and looked like she had recently put it into two braids that framed her face.

"Hey 'Han. I thought you would be here a little later?" She let me and allowed me to explore her ever inviting mouth with my tongue. When I broke the kiss, she backed away and looked at me confused. "What's wrong? You seem tense."

When did she learn to read me like that? "Uhh… I kind of told Videl I would go to dinner with her around 7:00" I sighed. "I'm sorry Mazzie; I really wanted to spend some more time with you."

Marron bit her lip. "Well, I mean its ok. She _is_ your wife after all. I'm just lucky enough to be fooling around with you." Smirk. "So, that means we _do_ have time to fool around before I send you on your way."

I locked the door behind me before backing her up and falling on top of her on her couch. Her naval piercing was healed so I had the opportunity to ravish her like I had wanted to for some time now.

I pulled her thing tank top over her head and couldn't help but groan when I was greeted with her bare chest. I couldn't help myself: I buried my face in her breasts, sucking and nipping on each one like a starved child.

"I love your tits, Marron" I managed to breathe against her heaving chest while she absently played with my hair. I couldn't suppress my moan of wanting as she reached into my pants and began to stroke the part of me that wanted her the most.

After about forty five minutes, lots of playing around, and a very disheveled couch later, I looked at her clock while still resting my head against her tits: 7:02. I needed to go soon.

I pulled myself out of her and smirked awkwardly. Most girls would not like having some guy's seed all over their legs and on their furniture, but Marron didn't seem to mind at all.

She stood up and pulled her pajama pants back on. She seemed to pause after picking up her tank top before pulling it back over her head. Her hair was disheveled, having no protection from my needy hands when I wanted to tug on it.

After I pulled my self together and begrudgingly dressed myself, I found Marron in her little kitchen, making herself a cup of hot chocolate.

A pang of guilt hit me: I could never take her out to dinner as a couple as long as I remained with Videl. I wanted very badly to tell her to meet up with us at the restaurant, but I don't think she would have… The sacrifices, if that's what you wanted to call them, were made so that we could be together and partake in the pleasure we were willing to give each other.

She smiled at me from her coffee cup. 'Would you like some? I know you need to get going."

I glanced at my watch again: 7:08. "I really should go… I don't want to, but I don't want Videl to start raising questions." I walked over to her and allowed myself to suck on the side of her long neck. "I'll try to come back later tonight if you want."

"Hmm… that would be nice," She purred, "but I understand if you have things you need to take care of." She wrapped her arms around my waist and allowed me to breath in her scent. I was becoming addicted to her and her arousing smell. It didn't help that she still smelled of the sweaty, passionate sex.

I glanced around her kitchen and a pink disc caught my eye. I couldn't help but sigh slightly; I would never have asked her to go on the pill, but the fact remained that I was not ready to father an illegitimate child with my sex goddess. Then again, the issue of birth control never seemed to be an issue.

Marron broke the hug and noticed the time. "You should go." She walked with me to the door and allowed me one last kiss before she squeezed my ass and closed the door behind me. I heard the lock click behind me as I resigned myself down the stairs.

Videl sat at a two person table in the corner of the new restaurant. She smiled and waved me over to where she was. "Did you get everything taken care of with the tutoring?"

"The what?" I had to think for a minute. "Oh, yah, that. No. I need to go back another time. They worked with me a lot, but said I need to go back another day when it's not so close to closing time."

She pouted. "So, you could have stayed home and played with me?"

Where was this coming from? Since when was she into spending time with me and wanting to mess around? She couldn't… There was no way she could know about my and Marron's affair, could she?

"Sorry, Videl, I really needed to get this started. I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of this."

She reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Gohan, I want to have another baby"

Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! Also, I am thinking about doing a couple chapters from Marron's POV, let me know what you think!


	6. Weekend

Gohan didn't come by later that night, but I got a phone call from him the next morning

A/N: Just so you guys know, this chapter is in Marron's POV- if you have a preference for the POV, let me know! Thanks guys!

Gohan didn't come by later that night, but I got a phone call from him the next morning. Consequently, I was up pretty late the night before trying to get my studying done, so I didn't wake up for the call… especially since I had half waited up for him to come back. (Yes, half waited, because I am still having a hard time admitting that I _did_ wait for him).

I woke up to the end of his message. "Sorry I didn't make it back last night, things with Videl kind of got, well, different to say the least." He sighed, "anyways, I'll give you a call a little bit later on, maybe we can catch lunch or something, Videl had to go out of town…" Then my answering machine cut him off with a harsh beep, which, I hate to admit was something I was kind of glad for.

_Things had gotten different with Videl_? Did that mean they were fucking again and he was going to be done with me? _Why do you care? You already know he's just messing around with you- you're temporary_. Damn my conscious.

Most of my day was spent cleaning and reading up for my mid-terms. With my job, school and joke of a relationship, housework had fallen behind. Yes, Gohan had called me three or four more times, but I couldn't bring myself to answer. I know; I was acting like a fifteen year old, but hey, my feelings were hurt, as much as I hated to admit it.

Sometime around 5:00, I was sitting by my window, enjoying the sound of the rain and reading my British history book when a knock on my door startled me out of my determined trance' sure, history was very interesting, but I had to force my eyes to believe me and keep reading.

Through the window, Gohan waved and gave a weak smile; I felt bad, but I cringed inwardly. I guess I didn't want to see him, still being childish. I let him in an went back to my spot on the couch.

He closed the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms across his chest and giving me a glare with a bit of a dirty look. "Phone not working today?"

"I had a lot of work to get done today…" I determinedly stared at my book and made my eyes move, but I couldn't focus enough to read. "I have midterms next week and then work will really start to pick up, so I am trying to cover my ass."

Gohan walked over and sat down on the couch next to me. He placed his strong hands on my face and made me look at him. I couldn't help but try to look away. He smirked, "You're mad at me."

How dare he mock me? "Who me? Little miss innocent? Little miss replaceable?" I practically spat. I lowered my voice, and "I don't know why you're here, Gohan. You should be at home with your _wife_." I don't know when I got so jealous. Wasn't I perfectly fine just sleeping with him last night? _Before you felt threatened_…

Gohan faltered, but didn't let go of my face. "Marron… I..."He sighed, "I know I said I would try to come back last night, but… Videl sprung something on me when I got to the restaurant…" He stood up and leaned against the wall with his arms across his chest. He deliberately avoided my eyes.

I sighed at stared back at my book, determined that he shouldn't see the hurt in my face when I said what I needed to say. Feigning disinterest, "Maybe we should just call this all off, Gohan… it was just supposed to be fun. We aren't supposed to be fighting like this…"

He walked back over to the couch and this time took my hands. "Marron, I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to… But I think you're just looking for an easy way out." Why was he so charming and affectionate? And why was he into _me_, of all people?

"What's the deal with you and Videl? Why are things different?" Again, I was becoming childish and insecure.

He sighed and hung his head a little bit. He didn't really want to tell me. "She uhh… She wants to have another kid. I told her it was a bad idea. I told her I would still use birth control to prevent it. She said she was determined and that accidents happen… So I need to carry the protection with me in case she springs a nooner on me or something."

I caught his eye and I saw the frustration in his face. I pushed him and leaned on him, forcing him back against the couch. He allowed me to kiss him deeply and rested his hands on my hips, right over my studded belt.

"You look stressed" I whispered into his ear, "let me help you relax." I could drive Gohan like a sexy corvette, even if I didn't sit in the passenger seat all the time or sleep in the same bed as him at night. It broke my heart that he wasn't all mine, but hell, the sex was great.

Needless to say, things got a bit… heated, (like they do). Several moans, groans, and gasps later, I laid my head on Gohan's sweaty chest. He wrapped his arm around me and we just laid there on my living room floor, naked… and with the blinds still very much open. (Not that it was a problem, I very much doubt Videl would be outside my apartment, and my neighbor … well, I guess I wouldn't really care if he saw; he's not bad looking himself).

"Would I be too intrusive if I asked to spend the night with you?" With his other hand, he began to run his fingers through my slightly tangled hair.

_Actually, you would_. What was my problem? I'm completely head over heals for this naked man underneath me, he tells me just about everything, and here I am, keeping my secrets and pushing him away. I sighed and sat up, looking for my top. "Do you really think that's such a good idea? I mean, what if Videl calls or comes home early?"

He stood and pulled on some pants. I had to stop myself from staring at his beautiful, defined body. He noticed and smirked, walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me again, probably enjoying the feeling of my bare chest against his. "I thought you didn't care, Marron. I thought you would take the time you could get. Why won't you just let me be with you like I want to?"

I sighed, defeated. "I suppose, if you want to be here with me, I'll have you. But I don't want for _you_ to regret it, 'Han." _As long as you stay out of my drawers, we won't have any problems. _


End file.
